Hitpoints
Hitpoints '''(Also known as HP or health') is a skill that determines the amount of damage a player or monster can withstand. When a player or monster's health reaches zero, it will die. Unlike other skills, players start with a Hitpoints level of 10 instead of 1. '''Hitpoints Level Up Sound. ' How it Works The number of hitpoints a monster can have varies between 1 and 255. The Kalphite queen holds the record for the highest amount of hitpoints, while the guards and citizens of Miscellania all share the record for the least, with just a single hitpoint each. While in combat, both the player and their opponent will each have a bar above their heads. This bar represents their health. Health There are two colours on the health bar: green and red. The green part appears on the left side of the bar, and indicates how much health the player has remaining. The red part of the bar appears on the right side, and this shows how much health has been lost. This allows for an easy estimation of how much health the player has left compared with how much they have lost. For instance, if a player had 5 hitpoints remaining out of a total of 50, then the bar would be mostly red, meaning that the player would be close to death. Poison Some weapons and monsters are capable of poisoning their opponent. This effect will constantly reduce hitpoints periodically, and continues even after the fight has ended, although the damage will gradually decrease, and eventualy stop completely. As an example, if a player managed to successfully hit another player with a poisoned spear, they would be hit for 4 damage every minute (four times), then 3 damage every minute (four times), then 2 damage every minute (four times), and finally 1 damage every minutes (four times). After this, the poison would have stopped. Potions By using the herblore skill, a player can create an antipoison and super poison potions. Normal anti-poisons will cure a players poison, while stronger varians of the potion will provide poison immunity for several minutes. With super poison a player can add poison to variouse weapons, thus poisoning another player or creature. Food Food will heal a players hitpoints when eaten, the maximum a player can heal from a single bite of food is 22 when eating a mantaray. Food comes in variouse forms and will deplete in a single bite, unless it is a cake or pie. Food is one of the most popular an efective ways of healing ones health, and because of this food such as Sharks have a high value within players. Usually, food will heal the same amount of hitpoints every time it is eaten, with an exception being kebab, which will health different amounts every time. Saradomin Brews Saradomin brews are also an effective - albeit expensive - way of restoring hitpoints, but the potion's side effects can bring problems at times. Drinking a dose of a Saradomin brew will heal 15% of the consumer's maximum hitpoints, as well as acting as a Super defence potion by boosting their Defence level by 15%. On top of this, the brew will also boost a players hitpoints above their maximum if drank when missing less hitpoints then what it will heal. Unfortunately, drinking the brew will also lower all of the consumer's other combat stats by 15%, making it hard to use at times unless a super restore or restore potion is also used to counteract this. More Category:Mechanics Category:Skills